Ash Ketchum and the Mario Adventurs
by Samuel Jenkins
Summary: When ash and pikachu go into marios world thru a portal they help the bros to defeet bowser.


Hi my name is Samuel Jenkins I am 13 year old. I like to rite stories. My favourite movie is transformers and my faveorite tv show is ben10. I aslo like aneme and pokemon. When I grow up I want 2 be a vertinarian. They fix animals. This is my first story on this webstie. My big brother goes on here and reads hentai but he told me not to tell mum if he made me a story making acount. I hope you like my storys. This story is a cros-over story about Ash ketchume from pokamon and he goes into the mario world through a portal. I really like mario world. I hope the story is good an you like. Plese review. Sorry about my spelling and gammer my teacher says riting my storys will help me get beter.

**ASH KETCHUM AND THE MARIO ADVENTURS.**

A long time ago ash ketchum was on a pokemon qest in the johto regieon he made very hard. He train his pikachu to big fighter and decided to fight misty because she come back and stupid dawn died in a fire, which was very sad but ASH DONT CARE cause dawn MEAN. Misty threw her pokeballs at ashs electrick pikachu AND starchu and magikarp came out their old pokemon if you havnt played the old white and black games before. Misty said kill pikachu magikarp! so magikard shot a water cannon at pikachu. Thunderbolt the water!" he shouted and pikachu blasted the water and BOOOOOOM! Starchu and magikarp fainted! Ash was vicktorious! But something stange had happened! Pikachus attack made a portal! "Whats that?" asked ash "I dont now" said misty "Im going to check it out, dont worry misty ill protect you" ash touched the portal and felt it tingle. Its very strange" he said to pikachu "pika pika!" said pikachu and jumped into the portal. "oh no! PIKACHU!" Shouted ash and jumped after him. He felt very weird going thru the portal. He went down a blue tunel. He could see light at the other end and pikachu went into it. "here I cum pikachu!" and dived into the pikachus big hole. 'Wow!" he shouted as he swam into it amazing. He right next to princes peachs castle! "wow!" shouted ash "look pikachu were in marios world!' he could see toads walking around the place fixing things. They were fixing broken toad houses. "what happened to your houses" asked ash confuseidly. "bowser attacked the mushroom kingdom!1" said one toad "but mario and the princes and luigi (I hope I speled that right im not very good at italian) are still safe in princes peachs castle" "feww thats a releef" sieghed ash as he wiped his brow. "bowser wants to take our princes to his palace on cony island!" screamed a woman toad (in my versian of mario world there are girl toads but dont worry they have more cloths on than the boys they sort of have a bickini. Just thought id say so this story doesnt get rated M on this site) abd she ran away into her home crying because bowser had realy scared her to death ,and her husbund raced in after her and said "its ok, ash from the pokemon world is here he can help our king and queen and make bowser die!" "thank you my husbund, I feel much better now." ash new what they said was rite, he HAD to help mario kill bower! "cum on pikachu! We can stop them!" and they both raced towards the castle! "hows that? Asked a palace gard as they saw ash and pikachu getting closer. "they mite be spys dont let them in to kill the princes!" but when they saw it was actualy ash they were shocked! "wow its ash ketchum! He can cum in!" and they moved their spears so the duo could talk to mario and peach. Ash and pikachu ran up into the castle and ran into the royil hall. "wow look luigi and peach its ash ketchume!" ecksclaimed mario ecksitedly. "im here to help you guys kill bowser!" ash said "pika pika" said pikachu. "thats great" said peach, "but your so hungry and tired so you can have tea with us" ash liked the sound of that so he said "thats great" and they all saT down to eat. The shef had made marios favourite! Mashed mushrooms! "i love a mushrooms" mario said in his italian acksent. After they all had finished tea they all went to bed abd ash and pikachu got their own speshial room all to them selves. "wow pikachu its been a big day!" ash said. "pika pika" pikachu said in agrement. "tomorow we will make a plan with the mario bros to kill that stupid bowser!" said ash "once and 4 all!" "pika pika" said pikachu and they both fell asleep.

To be contintued in chapter 2! Coming soon in a day! In the meen time please click the review button and tell me if you like the story so far!


End file.
